Honor
by AriRashkae
Summary: What do you do when honor demands one path and pride another? And how do you tell the difference?


Surrghre shifted uneasily, then settled into a more comfortable position. He could not afford to screw up because he got impatient. It was _very_ important that this hunt be successful. To return to the ship empty-handed would be more than he could bear.  
  
He'd been watching this area for several Terran rotations now. On a normal hunt, he'd have collected half a dozen trophies by now. On a normal hunt, this level of stealth was unnecessary. On a normal hunt ... He shook his head.  
  
This hunt was anything but normal. He would get one attack, one kill. Bladed weapon only. And he had to do it with as few witnesses as possible.  
  
It flew in the face of all his training, but then again tests were supposed to be challenging. He hissed softly, both the sound and his bulk hidden by the machines on the roof.  
  
A low chuckle sounded in his ear. Patience, young one.As you say, Elder, he replied automatically. He grinned a little behind his mask. His mark had just arrived. Perhaps tonight he would prove worthy. Patience is a bitter branch, but the fruit is sweet.  
  
Another low chuckle. Good hunting.  
  
Surrghre crept along the roof line. Between the glare of the lights below and his personal camouflage, there was no way he could be seen by those on the street. Still, humans were cunning and highly adaptable. Leave nothing to chance, he murmured to himself.

* * *

Nick was riding high. He'd landed himself a nice, cushy job keeping Big Johnnie's whores in line, and word on the street was Big Johnnie liked what he saw. There was a promotion in the air; NIck was sure of it. Sure, the position might be more hazardous, but the rewards were so much greater. Plenty of cash and coke, bitches at his beck and call, pure paradise.  
  
Of course, the news that Big Johnnie was pleased was intoxicating enough. People who didn't please him tended to disappear. Nick was going to make sure Big Johnnie _stayed_ pleased. He just had to pass this little test.  
  
Rumor was that some of Big Johnnie's boys hadn't been quite _thorough_ a few years ago. Supposedly, one of their hits, a woman, survived, and was skulking around the city. Nick was told to find out if it was true and report back. Preferably with proof. He could even have the bitch, if he wanted, before Big Johnnie sent someone to clean up.  
  
Nick had a feeling Big Johnnie already knew she was here. This was just to see how Nick would do. He could live with that.  
  
He'd shown the tattered old photograph to a few of his girls, and they claimed the bint got off at a bus stop around here. No one knew where she went. Probably to get doped up in some alley.  
  
Sure enough, the bus pulled up, and only one person was crazy enough to get off in this neighborhood.

* * *

Surrghre was mildly confused by his mark's behavior tonight. Instead of making the rounds to his selected group of females, the human was following a new one.  
  
He'd seen the other females in the area defer to this male and provide him with small, flimsy tokens, presumably their form of currency, received in return for sexual favors. Why these females would pay the male was a mystery; after all, they were the ones who had performed the services. Now it seemed the male was going to add to his numbers.  
  
_Humans make little sense,_ he decided, watching the male attempt to approach the female by stealth. To the hunter's way of thinking, the female should have noticed him a long time ago. Like when he started following her.  
  
She stopped, leaning down to adjust her shoe. The male ducked between two buildings, peering out slightly. While inadequate by his own standards, Surrghre decided the human's skills were acceptable. He would make a worthy trophy.  
  
The hunter did not miss the slight glances the female through behind her. _So, she knows she is hunted. This should prove ... interesting. A pity I do not have the time -- or the luxury -- of observing her. Perhaps I will find her again on our next trip._  
  
After one last surreptitious glance under her arm, the female resumed her walk, the tension in her shoulders giving lie to her easy strides. Surrghre slipped down to street level as the male closed the distance.

* * *

Marianna knew she was being followed. She had known the moment the jerk had slipped in behind her. She even had a fairly good idea who it was.  
  
_Or, at least,_ she amended,_ who he works for. He has to have noticed that I've come back. Now, let's see what kind of prick is doing his dirty work now._ She paused under one of the few working streetlights, pretending to search through her purse.  
  
Hey, babe. Got a light?  
  
The question was innocent; the tone was anything but. She bit down a sharp reply and schooled her face into mild regret. Looking up, she sighed, No, I'm sorry. I don't smoke.  
  
Her scumbag shadow grinned. He would have been mildly handsome, if the air around him didn't reek of _petty thug._ That's okay. Neither do I.  
  
He flicked open a switchblade and backed her against the wall, the tip aimed at the hollow of her throat. You got balls, bitch, comin' back here. Big Johnnie doesn't like when his people screw up. He likes it even less when he's reminded of it.  
  
Marianna fought down a surge of irritation and tied to maintain an appropriate look of innocent fear. I don't know what you mean, she whispered. _This guy is really pissing me off now._ She did her best not to flinch -- or kill him --- when he wedged one knee between hers and ran a hand up her side. _Patience. You need to get information from him._  
  
Her patience started crumbling when he noticed the cord peeping out from her shirt.  
  
Well, well, well. What do we have here?

* * *

_They probably wouldn't even notice me if I wasn't cloaked,_ Surrghre thought, partly disgusted, but also partly amused.  
  
He watched the male cut something small from a cord on the female's neck. Her pulse jumped, and her muscles tightened, almost unconsciously. He was amused by the sneer that curled her lip.  
  
_Like an animal, cornered and desperate._  
  
the young hunter focused on the object, zooming in the view when the male held it up to the week light. It was a ring, some type of stone, with chips of another stone set equidistant around the band. Something was etched along the inside, but it was difficult to make out.  
  
You must be Marianna, the male laughed. I can't see why they'd leave a pretty piece like you behind. He slipped the ring in his pocket and stroked her again, pausing to squeeze her breast playfully. You could rake in a lot of money for a guy. Maybe I'll ask if I can have you as one of my girls.  
  
The female, Marianna, had had enough. She brought her hands up swiftly and clapped them against the arm holding the knife. The blade went flying, and the force was nearly enough to break bone. The knee positioned between hers allowed convenient access to his groin. A quick uppercut sent him reeling back; the blow to solar plexus doubled him over, leaving him wide open to the strike to the back of the neck.  
  
It was over in a matter of seconds. Surrghre growled softly as she prodded the male's side experimentally with her boot and bent over him. She froze, stooped halfway to his pocket and her ring.  
  
What is the problem? the Elder inquired.  
  
The target has proven unworthy, Elder, Surrghre replied quietly. It was subdued by a female.  
  
Another voice came over his comm link. And are females so incapable of fighting, brother?  
  
He snorted. _Human_ females tend not to fight and you well know it, Khrrs. Only a fool would call you incapable. Speaking of, shouldn't you be on your own hunt?Her hunt will come at the appropriate time, the Elder cut in calmly.  
  
Yes, Elder, he answered deferentially.  
  
We will speak later. Report when you have chosen your kill.

* * *

Marianna almost had her ring back when she heard the growl. The rumble was low, almost subconscious. She froze, straining all her senses to identify the sound.  
  
She had almost convinced herself that it was a car on the next block when the clicking began. It was strange, sounding like a cross between a purring cat and a demented cricket. It was too soft to be anything that normally occurred here. It was almost like she wasn't supposed to hear it.  
  
Her eyes darted around, flicking over and dismissing possible sources. The sound was coming from her left, and it took all her willpower not to stare directly at it.  
  
There! A slight movement, a shadow darker than it should have been. her pulse started to hammer in her ears. Another contract killer?  
  
The air tasted thick, like before a strong thunderstorm, and it carried the same dangerous undertones. There may have been no evil in this threat, but that did not make her safe.  
  
Deciding discretion was the better part of valor, she abandoned her ring and backed down the street a few paces before turning away. As she forced herself to walk calmly away, Marianna heard one last, satisfied purr.  
  
She couldn't quite suppress the shiver that ran down her spine; it felt very much like a bulls-eye had just been painted on her back.

* * *

Surrghre growled again, this time in satisfaction, as he tracked the female's retreat.  
  
You're not here to pick up strays, Khrrs commented dryly.  
  
another voice chimed in. I'd hate to see him try to housetrain it.Aren't you supposed to be planetside by know, Grr'gi? And why under the three moons are you two harassing me? he asked.  
  
I was concerned for your well-being, Grr'gi replied, all mock innocence and wounded feelings. You haven't reported in in days. Your sister was worried sick about you.  
  
Surrghre nearly choked on his laughter. More like you wanted to see what you were up against, he shot back.  
  
Grr'gi replied cheerfully. Actually, there was a minor complication. Seems my chosen hunting grounds blew up an hour before I was supposed to launch. So now I have to choose a new one. He paused. Of course, it means I get to spend that much more time in your charming sister's company.  
  
There was the sound of something heavy impacting a wall. Aren't you going to follow the female? Khrrs asked.  
  
I may, he hedged.  
  
Not every hunt has to bring you to death's door, you know, Grr'gi taunted. He grunted, probably trying to work out the brand new kinks in his shoulder and neck.  
  
This from the person who can't even get off the ship without getting hurt? Khrrs inquired with patently false concern.  
  
Surrghre groaned. Do you two mind? I'd rather not listen to the foreplay -- or anything that follows.  
  
He grinned at the sputtered indignation from both of them. Sorry, I need to follow my mark. And you two really shouldn't be hanging around the comm center. Might be cheating. Surrghre out.  
  
He cut the link before Khrrs's outrage could work itself into a full verbal assault. He'd pay, later, when they were back on the ship and had been judged. But for now, he was one up one her and the knowledge was sweet.


End file.
